


The Sword of Power

by Kaalia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prophetic dreams induced by an evil AI, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Kyle, the most overlooked member of the Horde, has a hidden power within him. After capturing Glimmer and Bow from the Princess Prom, Kyle manages to convince the rescue team to take him with them.Spending a few weeks training and making friends at Brightmoon, Kyle's dreams get worse and he walks into the Whispering Woods and returns with a sword. The sword of Power.Kyle is Adora's brother.Kyle is He-Man[Aiming for weekly updates]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 263





	1. In Which, Kyle Has No One to talk to

**Author's Note:**

> So, um... it's been a year?
> 
> WAIT! Before you get out the pitchforks and torches the only explanation I can give you is I had some MAJOR FUCKING FAMILY ISSUES that, long sorry short, ended with the cops being called on my dad.
> 
> Also when I started this I think I still had a girlfriend but lmao ya bitch single as FUK now because she's problematic
> 
>  **ANYWAY** as a peace offering there's a discord, so you can come yell at me to work faster!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RwXNV6A
> 
> Please, if you don't come yell at me this'll just end up as another one of my half finished fics left to rot as soon as I have another breakdown. And given some _issues_ I'm having with my only friend right now I have one scheduled soon.
> 
> I should stop saying so much to strangers online but because Corona is homophobic I can't see my therapist anymore. It's fine though, no one reads the notes anyway.
> 
> This hasn't been beta read but oh well.

Kyle couldn't remember when the dreams started, they were more than flashes of places he could never quite make out and bright colours, along with a low mumbling voice that he could never understand. Plus he would usually forget about them the next day.

It took months, but eventually they became more vivid, he was actually beginning to understand what he saw and the voice became clearer though he still couldn't understand what they were saying.

The worst part was he could actually remember the dreams the next day.

Actually, no. The worst part was that he couldn't talk to anyone about the dreams. Lonnie would rather talk to Catra than Kyle, Catra had become even more violent since Adora had abandoned them and Rogelio _would_ listen, but Kyle was terrified that he'd think he was crazy.

Maybe he could talk to Scorpia? She was always really nice to Kyle and she'd listened to him babble about his massive crush on Rogelio not that long ago.

Probably not the best idea, he decided. Scorpia was probably not the best person to be unloading all his secrets to. He was already regretting telling her about Rogelio anyway.

So, in the end, Kyle had no one, and as he sat on his really uncomfortable bed wallowing in that fact he wondered why Adora had to leave.

Everything had gotten worse since she'd abandoned them all, with Catra being made their squad leader and throwing all of their resources into capturing the princesses and the fact they failed at every single attempt.

The Horde… just wasn't the same anymore, Kyle lamented. They'd been taught loyalty above all else and their squad had been a makeshift family. Now, Kyle was starting to see through the lies he'd been taught.

It pained him to think that way, but he understood why Adora had left, he'd seen the way her new friends treated her, with love and respect and Adora looked so much happier because of it.

Had it not been for Rogelio, Kyle would have tried to leave ages ago. He didn't fully understand his infatuation with him. But he was just so kind and gentle, never fully joining in on their squads tendency to outright bully him and or blame everything on him.

Then, of course, there was the incident when Rogelio had completely lifted Kyle off the ground. Even thinking about it now made him flustered.

Not because the thought of how strong Rogelio was made him just a little weak in the knees. No, it was because Rogelio had never been so forward before.

Kyle knew that Rogelio wasn't big on touch, and with everyone else he usually avoided it. Yet, with Kyle, he almost always had a hand in his shoulder, or his arm, or sitting close to him, or patching him up, or-

 _Focus Kyle,_ he inwardly chided himself. He definitely had more productive things to be doing.

Sighing, Kyle finally pulled himself from the depths of his mind and forced himself out of bed. With two of the Rebellions most notorious members captured after the events of the Princess prom, the Horde was working harder than ever to bring them to their knees.

Rogelio and Lonnie had been tasked with border patrol in case the remaining Princesses tried to rescue their friends and Kyle… was stuck on watch in the holding cells.

Anxiety nipped at him as the weight of what he was planning settled on him. The Princesses _would_ try and rescue their friends. There was no doubt about it. Kyle just had to wait, and hope his begging would be enough for Adora to take him with them.


	2. In Which, Kyle Leaves the Horde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ everyone who actually read the note in the last chapter, especially ScottishScurrie and Acid_and_Chlorine who took the time to comment and make sure I'm alright, it was genuinely so kind of y'all to do that but don't you guys worry, I'm doing just fine and because Corona cancelled school my mental health is actually doing better than ever!
> 
> Anyway hope y'all enjoy the chapter, tell me if there's anything I can do to improve and if you want to, come yell at me on discord. :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/RwXNV6A
> 
> Also I'm drunk out of my mind and nearly forgot to post this but enjoy UwU

The loss of Entrapta was a massive blow for the Alliance, and even though Kyle knew that, logically, it wasn't his fault, he couldn't stop the nagging feeling of guilt that chewed at him.

With the tech princess gone, one of the major advantages the Rebellion had over the Horde was gone. Not only that, but now the rest of the Princesses wanted to break the alliance.

Kyle wanted to say something, to tell them that if they split up now it would only make things easier for the Horde, but, no matter how much he wanted to, his mouth stayed shut.

His anxiety was high and the adrenaline from his escape had only just worn off, leaving him feeling shaky and antsy. And with all the princesses arguing Kyle couldn't help the stray thought that he'd made a massive mistake.

In their escape Kyle hadn't helped much, only opening a few doors and offering a little aid when they fought his friends, but the face Rogelio had made when he saw Kyle helping the princesses…

The look of betrayal would haunt Kyle for months.

Eventually the skiff they had stolen made it to the outskirts of Bright Moon and Kyle's anxiety spiked at the sight of the beautiful castle.

Once Sea Hawk had left to take Mermista home everyone stayed silent, no one making any moves towards the castle or to apprehend Kyle as he stood further behind them.

A minute passed until, eventually, Glimmer broke the silence.

"Adora, _why_ did you bring a Horde soldier with you?" 

"He wanted to leave! Plus it's not like he can do much damage, he's Kyle!" Adora proclaimed before realising what she said and turned to face him. "Sorry Kyle,"

Kyle's face turned red at the embarrassment and shame that he felt. He knew he wasn't the smartest, strongest or fastest member of the Horde but the fact that he was the punchline of most jokes in the Horde didn't do much for his self confidence.

"It's fine," he managed to mumble out even though he felt like dying.

"Besides, me and Kyle are buds now, we totally bonded while I was imprisoned," Bow came to his defence and threw his arm around Kyle's shoulder. The action startled Kyle and he couldn't help the flinch that came to his face.

Glimmer glared at Bow as if she didn't believe a word he said and Kyle felt Bows shoulders drop.

"Ok, so, I _was_ using him for information at the time but the point still stands!"

"You where?!" Kyle asked. He should have seen that one coming really, but he had opened up about himself a surprising amount while Bow was captured.

Glimmer sighed and face palmed while Adora kept glancing between Kyle and Bright Moon as if at war with herself. Beside him, Bow sputtered excuses trying to justify his action.

Kyle took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves - it didn't work - but he spoke anyway.

"Look," he began, grabbing everyone's attention. "Adoras right, even if I was here to sabotage you all or something like that, there's not much I could do. But I'm not, I'm here to offer the little help I can because the Horde is evil and I couldn't stand for that anymore,"

Adora and Bow smiled but Glimmer still glared at him.

"I still don't trust you," Glimmer started, "but you did help get us out - even if you did help capture us in the first place - and Adora seems to trust you so," she sighed and held out her hand.

"Welcome to the Rebellion, Kyle."


	3. In Which, Kyle Joins the Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the support I'm getting on this story is fucking amazing, I love each and every one of you who've commented, liked, subscribed and bookmarked. Looking through the comments gives me the motivation to write this. <3
> 
> Anyway if there's anything I can do to improve please let me know <3

Chapter 3

Kyle was fast leaning that the 'Best Friend Squad' - as they called themselves - were all _terrible_ at sneaking, and after a few attempts at trying to climb the walls and sneak past the patrols, they were rather easily found and brought before Queen Angella.

Their reunion was somewhat awkward for Kyle as he stood on the sidelines trying to look anywhere else that wasn't Queen Angella - his used to be sworn enemy - grabbing Adora, Bow and Glimmer in for a bone crushing hug.

When the terrifyingly tall queen did spot Kyle quivering at the sidelines her stance immediately changed. She stood ramrod straight, seeming even taller than before and her gossamer like wings folded around Adora, Glimmer and Bow protectively.

What followed was a very interesting conversation, in which Adora and Bow tried to defend Kyle while - despite what she'd said earlier - Glimmer chimed in every now and then arguing against him.

In the end, Angella relented, and officially welcomed Kyle into the Alliance. 

Given Kyle had nothing much to offer the Rebellion (not even useful inside information because, even in the Horde, no one trusted him with anything.) He was sent to the military camp on the outskirts of Bright Moon, by the edges of the Whispering Woods.

Given all the horror stories Kyle had been raised on about the Whispering Woods and the princesses, it was a really weird experience for him to be having casual conversations with them and sleeping so close to the forest he'd been taught to fear.

The Queen had assigned one of her two guards to escort Kyle to the camp, the walk there was awkward and long, exhaustion was beginning to gnaw at him after the fight with his friends, massive adrenaline rush after massive adrenaline rush and the continued anxiety attack he was having even though it was only about mid-day.

The guard led Kyle to a series of tents by the treeline, four of the bigger ones arranged in a square, a large fire pit in the middle and a few smaller tents scattered in between. On the left was what looked to be a track and a few archery targets scarred in the centre.

She took him to the massive fire pit and told him to wait. "I will find the Lieutenant and she will take care of you from there," she explained and left Kyle all alone.

Hesitantly Kyle took one of the seats by the fire, though it wasn't lit given it was mid-day the wood was already stacked in preparation for tonight he assumed, and he waited.

As he did, his eyes began to wander around the camp, taking in every detail he could. Everything was brightly coloured, from the tents to the people, which came as a massive shock to Kyle after growing up surrounded by the drab colour scheme of the Freight Zone, even their _food_ was colourless.

The camp seemed alive with activity, people running back and forth between tents, carrying varieties of weapons from swords to what looked to be Horde weapons they must have taken off of fallen soldiers or bots.

The most action was over by the track field, where many of their forces seemed to be running laps, practicing archery and even sword fighting. What seemed the most out of place however, was the fact Kyle could hear everyone _laughing._

Not the taunting or condescending laughs Kyle was so used to hearing, no. Laughs of genuine joy and happiness.

Kyle hoped that now that he'd taken the biggest step of his life, one day he would be able to laugh as freely as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things that really annoyed me about the Battle of Brightmoon was the fact that the Rebellion had no army backing them up. Surely if they've lasted so long against the Horde without She-Ra they would have to have some form of army?
> 
> Also I might be wrong but I don't think that the Rebellion use the Hordes tech against them until Entrapta arrives. Which I think is kinda dumb, if Adora turned her sword into a gun every now and then the show would've been alot shorter.


	4. In Which, Kyle is on the Verge of an Anxiety Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared for two weeks, had a killer headache that kept me in bed and made it too sore to open my eyes.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is a little early, by like, a day but either way merry Christmas.
> 
> Remember to tell me where i can improve! And if you can please join my discord 
> 
> https://discord.gg/RwXNV6A

Not quite sure what to expect, Kyle didn't know if he was surprised or not when the guard returned, a seven foot, dark skinned, muscular warrior goddess by her side.

"Jules, this is the horde soldier She-ra brought with her,"

Kyle waved awkwardly, all but cowering under the shadow of this very terrifying lieutenant.

"Thank you, dismissed," Jules nodded to the guard who nodded their head respectfully in turn, then turned back to the castle.

"What's your name?" She asked, seemingly uncharacteristically soft. 

"Uhm, I'm Kyle,"

"It is nice to meet you Kyle, I am Jules, Lieutenant of Brightmoon's army." She turned and started walking, when Kyle didn't follow she motioned for him to hurry up.

Kyle scrambled to catch up to her and when he was beside her she continued off.

"So you are here to fight for the rebellion then?" She asked.

Kyle nodded.

"Tell me why," Jules asked as she led him to one of the smaller tents. She lifted the curtain and ushered Kyle inside. The inside was comfortable, designed to look like an office Though Kyle noticed that anything of importance seemed to be hidden away, given the very bare desk.

Jules sat behind the desk, having to duck as she made her way over and hesitantly Kyle took the chair opposite her.

"I've always known the Horde wasn't great," Kyle started off hesitantly after a moment of quiet. "But I'd only just recently become a senior officer. After my first mission out into the world was when I finally realised I needed to get away,"

Jules was quiet for a moment longer before she finally spoke up. "It takes a lot of courage to leave behind everything you've ever known. We welcome you amongst the Rebellion," a pause. "But if I ever find you've come here to betray us, I will snap you in half like a brittle twig,"

"It'd be super easy," Kyle said before he could stop himself.

Jules smiled widely and laughed. "I quite like you," 

Kyle felt his whole face heat up and he slowly sunk into his chair, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

Still smiling, Jules stood up slowly and motioned for Kyle to follow her out. "Come, I will introduce you to everyone and give you a tour,"

\---

The rest of the day went by surprisingly well. Jules introduced him to a few people and showed him all around the campus.

It was nowhere near as big as some of the training grounds the Horde had, which made it much easier for Kyle to get a hang of the layout. 

Their tour concluded with Jules telling him they would meet by the track tomorrow for training before she took him to get a change of clothes.

Gone was the standard Horde uniform he'd grown so used to. Instead replaced by a loose fitting, short sleeved red shirt, black and grey trousers, dark brown, knee length boots (that made walking across the grass _much_ easier) and a dark brown belt (that he had to loop around twice) and matching bracers on his forearms. Kyle wasn't sure what they were for and Jules had only said "protection mostly,"

Kyle was just glad that some of his arms were covered. Finding himself self conscious over his bare biceps. Pale from lack of sunlight and skinny from lack of heavy lifting.

Once changed, Jules started to lead him towards the, now roaring with life, fire pit. The sun was slowly setting and a massive crowd surrounded the fire.

Having never felt more terrified, anxious and yet excited in his life. Kyle steeled himself, and got ready to begin his new life.


	5. In Which, Kyle Begins Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: im gonna draw Kyle in his rebellion outfit!  
> Me: *can't draw for SHIT*
> 
> Anyway update on my life, my friends are toxic, I'm completely alone, but I have a TikTok now! I don't have any followers so it's not worth posting anything but my god complex says I'm funny so there's that.
> 
> Also have I mentioned I have a discord? https://discord.gg/RwXNV6A

"Have you ever held a weapon in your _life_ , Kyle?"

The massive greataxe in his hands shook with the amount of effort it was taking Kyle to hold the damn thing aloft. 

"Not something as big as this," Kyle answered and hide his face behind his hair in embarrassment.

"So what _are_ you trained in then?" Jules asked as she plucked the greataxe from Kyle's hands as if it weighed nothing and delicately placed it back on the weapons rack.

"Mostly staffs and a little marksman but I'm, uh, not very good at it. At either, really,"

Jules hummed in thought. "A good place to start but we should expand," Jules' hazel eyes scanned up and down the rack before settling. "How do you feel about swords?"

Kyle shrugged. "Pointy," he helpfully observed.

"One would hope," 

Jules picked up an ordinary looking sword from the weapons rack and spun it between her fingers experimentally before handing the hilt towards Kyle.

Kyle took it hesitantly. It was lighter than the greataxe but he still felt awkward holding it.

"Much better," Jules assessed. "Follow me,"

Jules led Kyle towards the middle of the running track, away from the archery targets and towards an area that had big sand pits.

"Do you know the proper stance for sword fighting?" Jules asked.

Kyle shook his head.

"Alright, feet shoulder width apart, bend your knees and keep your weight evenly spread," Jules instructed.

"Great," she said once Kyle had followed her instructions. "Now hold the sword like this,"

She moved Kyles arms and once she was happy she stepped away.

"Now make an overhead strike,"

"Um?" Kyle asked, his anxiety like a stone in his stomach.

"Just swing downwards," Jules reiterated.

Half-heartedly Kyle followed through and jumped out of his skin when he heard Jules tsk.

"Here,"she said and helped Kyle with the right motion.

They practiced sword fighting techniques for hours and when Kyle couldn't lift the blade anymore Jules made him run around the track until his legs screamed in agony.

Only when Kyle passed the finish line for what felt like the millionth time, panting heavily and dying of thirst did Jules finally let him go.

The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky oranges and pinks, framed beautifully by the sparkling castle of Brightmoon and the overhead cliffs. Kyle was sure he'd never seen something so amazing in his life.

 _'I wish Rogelio could see this.'_ The thought rose unbidden but now he couldnt think of anything else.

Was Rogelio hurt he had left? Or did he understand? **Did he even care?**

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" 

Kyle jumped nearly half a foot of the ground when he heard a voice out of nowhere, startling him out of his thoughts. He was proud to say he managed to stifle what would have been a rather loud, very high pitched scream though.

"Uh yeah," Kyle eventually managed to say.

The person in front of him seemed amused by his reaction. They were quite short with short and curly brown hair. Their features soft and ethereal but a harsh scar ran down the left side of their face, from their hairline to their jaw.

"Cool," they hummed. "My name's Robin,"

"Kyle,"

"They're about to start serving dinner, do you want to sit with me?"

"S-sure." He managed to stutter out. 

What's the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is a time skip so get ready for that UwU
> 
> As always nothing had been beta read so if you spot mistakes let me know and if theres anyway I can improve I'm open to criticism


	6. In Which, Kyle Has a Weird Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I try to upload weekly"
> 
> _doesn't_

It had been a month since Kyle had joined the Rebellion and not only had he grown physically, (something he struggled to do at the Freight Zone - he blamed the food) he had grown mentally too.

His environment helped. Instead of being ridiculed and mocked for making even the smallest of mistakes, people actually took the time to help him learn from them.

His new friends, Jules and Robin, helped him alot.

While Jules taught him sword fighting and helped him keep physically fit, she also taught Kyle the importance of mental health.

Robin on the other hand, helped him out of his shell. For someone so small, Robin was _loud_ and unapologetic about it. They were energetic and talkative and for the first few weeks Kyle couldn't help but be intimidated.

As time passed Kyle learned to not be intimidated and instead found himself talking louder and slowly but surely he was beginning to feel less anxious about social situations, as long as he had Robin with him.

Of course, he still had his moments but this was a massive step for him.

\---

Kyle was sitting by the large fire pit, the sun had long gone down but the members of the rebellion where all still up and talking loudly amongst each other.

Robin was one of them. They were in the middle world telling Kyle a story about the first time she ever held a now, talking loudly and making animated gestures with her hands.

Kyle listened intently but became distracted when he heard a quiet whisper.

His head snapped towards the edges of the Whispering Woods as he tried to search for the source. He could have sworn he'd heard his name?

Absentmindedly he noted robin had stopped talking and was looking at him worriedly.

"Kyle?" They asked.

"Hmm? Sorry?" Kyle asked, mind returning to the present.

"You alright? You totally zoned out,"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thought I heard someone say my name," he laughed awkwardly after that as he realised how dumb that sounded.

"Anyway, how did you get the arrow out of your brothers foot?" He asked, referencing the last thing he remembered from Robins story and tried to play off his lapse in attention.

\---

Kyle startled awake at the sound of someone yelling his name.

Shooting upright he looked around, startled, only to find no one else was awake. 

Who had called his name then?

He was just about to lay down and try and get back to sleep when a bright flash through the opening of the tent caught his attention.

As quietly as he could, Kyle got up and put his boots on. Slowly tutoring outside to investigate the source.

He saw the flash again, this time on the outskirts of the woods.

Was it a good idea to be out here in the middle of the night, investigating a strange light unarmed and by himself? No, absolutely not.

Kyle continued ahead.

Someone was calling his name again and the light led him further into the woods. It lead him to a small clearing, vines and trees seeming to cut off every other entrance or exit, in this middle sat a sword, eerily similar to Adora's.

Hesitantly Kyle stepped forward, a part of him yelling to run away.

Slowly Kyle reached out to touch the hilt and as soon as he did his vision went white.

_Will you fight for the power of Greyskull, Kyle?_

Blearily Kyle blinked his eyes open and found himself back in his bed in the Rebellion camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/RwXNV6A


	7. In Which Kyle Finds a Cool Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of mcyt tiktok* oh hey guys how ya been? I've just been uhhhhhhhhhh *hides my new obsession and comfort streamers behind my back* I've just been....
> 
> Look, this chapter was really hard to write and school started back and I low key thought I wasn't real for like a month so
> 
> E n way I need to stop venting in my notes, NEW CHAPTER

Kyle didn't tell Jules or Robin about his dream. Mostly because he spent most of his morning feeling disconnected from reality after such a deceptively realistic dream, and the rest of his evening in denial about his dream.

Well, not really in _denial_ because it really was just a dream. Definitely nothing prophetic about it.

Except the next night when he heard the voice again and _this_ time he **knew** he was awake.

As stealthily as he could Kyle shuffled out of his bed and slowly started walking toward the edge of the forest. 

Since he was so sure he was awake now, he worried at the possibilities of getting caught, either by someone on the Rebellion, a rogue Horde squad or even one of the monsters he'd heard roam the Whispering Woods.

Either way he'd be in huge trouble if he got caught, but these dreams had plagued him for months and he had to figure out what they meant.

Kyle moved through the trees, being careful to not make too much noise, though even his breath sounded too loud with the lack of wildlife around.

The blue light led him deeper and deeper into the forest, the voice ever present in his ear, whispering about Greyskull and power.

Eventually, Kyle pulled back some vines and found himself momentarily blinded by the brightness of the light. His eyes slowly began to focus.

There, in the middle of this clearing was a sword. Kyle found it almost weird how familiar it looked. Almost exactly like Adoras.

As he walked closer and reached out to touch it, he heard the voice again, louder than it ever had been.

"Will you fight for the power of Greyskull?"

\---

In the darkness of one of the many abandoned corridors in the Freight Zone, Rogelio sat alone.

It had been months since Kyle had abandoned him. Left him in the chaotic hell that the Horde had become.

Not that Rogelio could blame him. He'd watched the camera feed of Bow's cell after everything had settled down but he'd known long before that Kyle was unhappy at the Horde.

It was selfish, really, to think that Kyle would have stayed there with him.

Stupid to think he would have stayed _for_ him.

In the months Kyle had been gone, it had just left Rogelio and Lonnie to take the brunt of Catras wrath. Though almost without knowing it, Scorpia had been taking most of the backlash.

Catra had been angrier lately and always looked like she was scheming something.

Rogelio just hoped that whatever it was, Kyle wouldn't get hurt. 

If he had even made it to Brightmoon that is. 

"Thought I'd find you brooding in a corner again,"

Lonnie's voice came from in front of him suddenly, causing Rogelio to jump in fright.

"Come on, Catras got a briefing for us and you do _not_ wanna be late," 

Despite what she said, she offered Rogelio a reassuring smile. Almost as if she knew the turmoil going on inside his head.

Rogelio just nodded and stood up to join Lonnie.

He prayed that this meeting would have nothing to do with Kyle and wished he would stop worrying about him.

He was a traitor after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discord is fucking dead and I don't even have it anymore but if you wanna join you can ig
> 
> Also ROGELIO POV POG?

**Author's Note:**

> COME YELL AT ME! https://discord.gg/RwXNV6A


End file.
